memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Can't get into Typhuss's house
(Typhuss and Kira's house) In the kitchen Typhuss wakes up tied to a chair without his combadge and sees it on the table, when he sees Cole walking in wearing the same outfit he wore when he killed Prue in 2386. Hey there Typhuss Cole says as he puts the Zat gun on the kitchen table. YOU SON OF A BITCH! yells Typhuss as he looks at Cole. Down boy or I'll press this device its connected to the USS Enterprise's Asgard beaming technology and the beacon is latched onto your wife and kids I press this and they're beamed into space Cole says as he looks at the tied up Typhuss. What do you want Cole? asked Typhuss as he looks at Cole. Revenge you ruined me and now I'm gonna ruin Starfleet this device doesn't also control the Enterprise's Asgard beaming technology, it also controls the weapons systems watch as I show you how Cole says as he pressed the second button. (Space, Bajor orbit) The Enterprise's ventral phaser strip powers up and lances down. (Typhuss and Kira's house) Typhuss watches as the beam lances down and strikes the ground as it erupts in an explosion and another blast struck a house destroying it and killing the people inside to the horror of Typhuss. Enterprise to Captain Martin, Admiral Kira respond what the hell is going on our phasers are firing all by thereselves we can't shut them down Commander Kadan says over Typhuss combadge that is on the table. Cole smiles evilly. Stop, those people didn't do anything to you, Starfleet is going to come after you says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. Let's see how those quantums are doing today Cole says as he pressed the second button again. (Vedek Assembly) Captain Martin runs out seeing the destruction that his ship is causing then sees a torpedo heading his way. GET DOWN NOW! John shouts as he jumps from the explosion as the debris flies everywhere. (Kira and Typhuss's house) Well that takes care of your friend Captain Martin Cole says as he looks at the explosion at the Assembly hall. That's all you care about is revenge, it won't make you feel better, Bajor is my second home I won't let you attack it, Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. (Vedek Assembly) Captain Martin gets up as he's cough as smoke is everywhere. I WILL HAVE BAJOR LEAVE THE FEDERATION FOR THIS ATTACK ON OUR PLANET CAPTAIN MARK MY WORDS FOR THIS STARFLEET WILL HAVE YOUR CAREER AND YOUR COMMAND First Minister Asarem says as she looks at Captain Martin. SHUT UP! Captain Martin says as he walks over to the window and starts climbing to the other side and heads to Typhuss's house as fires are everywhere and he tapped his combadge. Computer this is Captain John Martin shut down weapons system authorization Martin 7768 blue 5 over red Captain Martin says as he's running to Typhuss house. Unable to comply command codes have been bypassed the computer says over Martin's combadge as he's running to Typhuss's place. (Kira and Typhuss's house) Well it seems that your friend is alive still let's change that shall we Cole says as he presses the blue button again. Typhuss sees a blue energy ball stream down from the heavens as a huge explosion engulfs John. (Outside, Dahkur Province) John falls back on his back as he's in pain from it and then is helped up by Olivia who was there training Bajoran officers with the help of Fin, Amanda and Dominick they run for cover. We tried ourselves and nearly got vaporized by your ship Fin says as he looks at Captain Martin. We've gotta retreat for now or we'll get killed Olivia says as she looks at the group and they head back to the Bajoran security center. (Kira and Typhuss's house) Well it seems that your SVU friends are here as well Cole says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss isn't happy about what happened to John. But no sweat I mean Bajor is ripe for the picking because in about oh 45 minutes the Cardassians are coming back to retake not only this planet but your base Cole says as he looks at Typhuss. The Deep Space 9 you mean was destroyed in 2383, the one you are talking about is a Federation starbase not a Cardassian Nor class space station, the Federation will stop the damn Cardassians from taking Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. They don't care they'll take it as payback for the destruction of the original space station Cole says as he looks at Typhuss. I bet Starfleet has a fleet on its way right now to Bajor, if you are going to kill me just do it all ready I hate all this waiting says Typhuss as he looks at Cole.